


Идеальная пара

by Keishiko, Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Дуглас уже начал думать, что у него никогда не появится соулмейт. Но когда тот всё-таки нашёлся, легче не стало.





	Идеальная пара

Надпись Дуглас заметил утром, когда вошёл в ванную и, привычно потянувшись за зубной щёткой, бросил первый рассеянный взгляд в зеркало. На щеке, под пробившейся за ночь щетиной, проступали тёмные цифры: «06:35».

Дуглас машинально потянулся к ним, чтобы стереть; осознание настигло его мгновение спустя, и он замер с поднятой к лицу рукой, глядя на своё отражение. Всё было ясно как день, но Дуглас так долго ждал этого момента, что, когда тот настал, растерялся.

У него был соулмейт.

К своим тридцати пяти годам Дуглас уже почти смирился с тем, что у него нет и, скорее всего, не будет избранной пары. Не он один такой. В конце концов, почти три процента людей так и не дожидались появления на теле надписи или рисунка, означающих, что где-то существует человек, нанёсший их на свою кожу, — человек, природой избранный идеальной парой своему соулмейту. Были психологи, специализирующиеся на работе с одиночками, Дуглас два месяца посещал такого, а затем перестал. Потому что можно сколько угодно слушать, что пара — не главное, что можно жить полноценной жизнью и без соулмейта, но всё, что он видел и слышал, говорило об обратном. Связь пары считалась естественной, её отсутствие обрекало на одиночество — никто не захочет строить семью с человеком, зная, что где-то есть другой, идеально тебе подходящий. И что у твоего партнёра в любой момент может появиться такая же идеальная пара. Пусть даже в его возрасте это и случалось крайне редко. Ведь случалось же.

Дуглас давно перестал надеяться на запоздалое чудо и писать на руке свой номер телефона — самый простой способ сообщить соулмейту свои контакты, когда связь даст о себе знать. И вот — надпись. Всё ещё не до конца веря, он коснулся цифр пальцами, наклонился ближе к зеркалу, чтобы разглядеть. Цифры были неровными, похожими на след от маркера. Зачем его соулмейту было писать на лице время? Кто-то пошутил над спящей? Или пьяной. Он нахмурился. Если написать, а прочитает такой шутник, то он и ответить может. Не хотелось бы начинать знакомство с недоразумения.

И к тому же, запоздало осознал Дуглас, писать-то ему и нечем. Специальный смывающийся маркер, который он купил когда-то, высох ещё в прошлом году, оставив на коже едва заметный след, и Дуглас, в очередной раз не дождавшись ответа, выбросил его в мусорное ведро. Была обычная шариковая ручка, но вряд ли его соулмейту понравится нестираемая надпись.

Ничего. Он купит новый маркер в магазине возле офиса. Пьяная она или спит — в любом случае время у него есть.

Всю дорогу до работы Дуглас думал о своем неожиданно появившемся соулмейте. Какая она? Или он? За годы ожидания Дуглас успел вообразить множество разных людей, которые могли бы стать его идеальной парой. Он склонялся к тому, что это будет женщина. Белая, не очень высокая. Скорее всего, шатенка. Спокойная. Уверенная в себе. Самодостаточная. Может быть, у неё будет своё небольшое дело, приносящее не только доход, но и удовольствие. Он почти видел эту женщину рядом с собой и думал, что узнает её раньше, чем проявившаяся надпись подтвердит их связь.

А если она не такая, какой он её вообразил? Блондинка с яркими ногтями, темнокожая спортсменка? Не страшно. Связь в любом случае показывала того, кто идеально ему подходил, а значит, бояться было нечего.

В маленьком супермаркете Дуглас застыл возле кассы, разглядывая висящие гирляндой маркеры. Они были в разных упаковках, но он понятия не имел, чем они отличаются друг от друга, кроме цвета и того, что некоторые смываются водой, а другие со временем исчезают сами. В итоге он взял чёрный исчезающий, стоивший чуть дороже среднего, и, расплатившись, небрежно сунул его в карман, как будто пользовался такими каждый день.

По пути к своему столу Дуглас старался сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица, но получалось плохо. Он ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды; кто-то, кажется, тихонько захихикал, пара человек посмотрели с сочувствием, остальные прятали улыбки. Дуглас тихо ругнул про себя неизвестных шутников. Разукрашивая лицо своей подруге, они явно не подумали, что причинят проблемы кому-то ещё.

Почему она не написала раньше? Неужели так поздно проявилась связь? Или, может быть, его соулмейт — вдова и он оказался её второй парой? Думать о том, что ценой появления их связи стала чья-то жизнь, было несколько пугающе.

Когда он включил компьютер, налил себе кофе и, быстро пробежав глазами список задач в ежедневнике, настроился на работу, подошёл Джефф из финансового отдела и остановился рядом, явно желая поговорить. Дуглас приготовился к вопросам. Они с Джеффом приятельствовали, иногда вместе ходили на ланч в кафе на другой стороне улицы, пару раз играли в боулинг. Болтали о всяких пустяках, делились семейными историями. Дуглас не сомневался, что Джефф собирается откомментировать надпись на его щеке.

— Извини, это не моё дело, конечно, — сказал Джефф, безуспешно пытаясь быть деликатным — у него это всегда получалось плохо. — Но надеюсь, с ней всё в порядке.

Дуглас удивлённо поднял на него глаза.

— Эмм… да? — полувопросительно произнёс он. То, что Джефф волновался за его соулмейта, было странно.

— А, ну хорошо. — Джефф замялся, перетаптываясь с ноги на ногу. — Я просто подумал, ну, это… — Он указал на свою щёку. — Так обычно пишут, когда жгут накладывают. Ну, при кровотечении. Но раз всё нормально, то хорошо.

Дуглас машинально улыбнулся, кивнул, и Джефф, миссия которого по выражению сочувствия коллеге была выполнена, наконец ушёл.

Его неожиданное предположение оглушило Дугласа. Теперь, зная, что могли означать эти цифры, он недоумевал — как не додумался сам? Ведь он тоже слышал, что время наложения жгута при сильном кровотечении пишут на лице. Значит, когда он разглядывал в зеркале своё лицо, она страдала от боли или была без сознания. Авария? Или несчастный случай? Дуглас постарался вспомнить всё, что знал об оказании первой медицинской помощи. Когда он выбирал маркер в магазине, её уже должны были оперировать. А что с ней сейчас? Спит в больничной палате или всё ещё лежит на операционном столе? Что с ней случилось, насколько всё плохо? Он машинально прижал руку к животу — как будто там мог проявиться след от хирургического разреза, чего, конечно, не произошло бы, даже если бы операция действительно шла прямо в этот момент. Потому что проявлялись только те надписи или метки, которые несли информацию — слова, символы, рисунки. Но он, по крайней мере, знал бы, что с ней делают. 

Хорошо, что он не успел написать ей. Послание от внезапно объявившегося соулмейта — как раз то, чего не хватало врачам. Да и ей, конечно же, сейчас не до этого, даже если она в сознании.

Теперь Дугласу уже казалось, что коллеги, провожавшие его утром сочувственными взглядами, тоже поняли, что произошло, и новость о том, что у него есть соулмейт, но с ней случилось что-то ужасное, уже разлетелась по всему офису. Он работал, сознательно избегая дел, которые заставили бы его встать со своего места и пройти по большому отделу, разделённому лишь символическими перегородками между столами, тем более — отправиться в другой отдел через весь офис. Он не знал, что ответить, если кто-то участливо поинтересуется, что случилось с его соулмейтом. Объяснять, что до нынешнего утра Дуглас даже не подозревал о её существовании, не хотелось.

Ближе к полудню, когда всё-таки понадобилось выйти в туалет, в зеркале над умывальником Дуглас увидел, что цифры исчезли. Наверное, кто-то наконец догадался стереть. Или… Он слышал, что некоторые люди чувствуют боль или смерть своих соулмейтов, но для этого, наверное, надо было иметь долгую и прочную связь. Он же не почувствовал ничего. Даже не мог сказать, в какой момент исчезла надпись. 

Остаток дня он провёл, старательно отгоняя мысли о том, что судьба изощрённо посмеялась над ним, позволив узнать лишь то, что он потерял соулмейта. Только вечером, придя домой, он всё-таки решился. Достал из кармана пиджака маркер, закатал рукав и старательно, чтобы легко было прочитать, вывел на предплечье:

«Привет. У тебя всё в порядке?»

Подождав немного и не получив ответа, Дуглас попытался убедить себя, что это нормально. Она, может быть, спит. Или в больнице негде взять маркер. Она ведь тоже не знала про своего соулмейта… можно сказать, сейчас она очутилась в том же положении, что и он сам утром. И не знает, что ответить. Сколько он сам собирался с духом, чтобы написать «Привет»?

Он занялся обычными делами: разогреть ужин, заварить чай, внести расходы в программу домашней бухгалтерии — и чуть не пропустил момент, когда под первой фразой начала проявляться вторая:

«Всё ок. Извини».

Дуглас поспешно отложил банку с чаем и потянулся за маркером.

«Это ты извини. Я могу чем-то тебе помочь?»

«Не беспокойся».

Буквы проявлялись медленно — большие, неуклюжие. Дуглас быстро понял, в чём дело.

«Тебе тяжело писать?»

«+»

«Я могу позвонить».

«Нет».

Говорить тоже тяжело? Но писать-то она может.

«А набирать текст тебе будет легче? Можем перейти в Скайп. Или другой мессенджер. Как тебе удобнее».

Пауза длилась так долго, что Дуглас уже начал волноваться. Наконец у локтя, где он уже стёр первую строку переписки, появилось «Скайп».

Дуглас написал название своего аккаунта и достал телефон. Ему пришлось подождать ещё минут десять, прежде чем на экране мигнуло сообщение:

«NN хочет внести вас в свой список контактов».

Оригинально-то как.

«Привет, — написал он. Теперь, когда не надо было умещать слова на руке, стало гораздо проще. — Я понимаю, что мы ещё не знакомы, но я действительно волнуюсь за тебя. Если надо что-то привезти или сделать, не стесняйся написать. Мне будет не сложно».

«Ничего не надо. Спасибо. У меня всё в порядке. Был небольшой несчастный случай, но обошлось. Рука только плохо двигается».

Печатала она быстрее, чем писала, но, действительно, было видно, что это тоже удаётся не без труда.

«Надеюсь, ты не публичное лицо. Мне никто не сказал, что надпись не стёрли после перевязки, и проверить в голову не пришло».

Дуглас невольно улыбнулся.

«Ничего. Мне тоже сперва было непонятно, что это за цифры. А потом, уже на работе, один коллега спросил: «С ней всё в порядке?» — и до меня только тогда дошло, в чём дело».

NN молчала. Дуглас забеспокоился — не обиделась ли она на то, что он был так невнимателен?

«Извини, я правда не очень хорошо в этом разбираюсь».

«Это ничего, — появилось на экране. NN набирала текст, останавливалась, затем набирала снова. — Я думаю о другом. Вряд ли ты лесбиянка, да?»

Это было неожиданно. Дуглас перечитал сообщение, не зная, смеяться или удивляться. Что ж, иногда соулмейты бывают… не самыми подходящими с первого взгляда. Но связь есть связь. Если ему лучше всех подходит женщина, предпочитающая других женщин, это будет… интересно.

«Нет. А тебе нравятся женщины?»

«Мне как раз нет».

«В чем же тогда смысл…» — начал было Дуглас, но тут понял, в чём.

Образ милой темноволосой девушки печально улыбнулся ему на прощание и исчез.

«Не ожидал, да? — правильно истолковала… истолковал его мысли NN. — Думал, я окажусь хорошенькой девушкой, мы поженимся, родим детей и будем жить долго и счастливо?»

«Я был готов к любому варианту», — соврал Дуглас, чтобы не выглядеть по-идиотски, хотя именно об этом он и мечтал. Ну, может, про детей ещё не думал. Дети виделись ему в очень смутной перспективе.

«Ну да, как же. В любом случае неважно. Я не собираюсь это продолжать».

«В смысле — это? — не понял Дуглас. — Переписку?»

В чём-то это было правильно, конечно. Если его соулмейту было тяжело говорить, это не означало, что они не могут встретиться.

«Эту типа связь. Извини, но я не собираюсь встречаться с кем-то только потому, что у него моя надпись на коже проступила. Я сам решу, кто мне больше подходит».

Дуглас дважды перечитал сообщение, чтобы удостовериться, что правильно его понял. Нет, он знал, конечно, что некоторые люди отказывались признавать связь, но обычно это были подростки или разного рода неформалы, бунтующие против любых правил, навязанных извне. Потом они взрослели, умнели и понимали, что связь — это не обязательство, а подсказка, маяк, указывающий на лучшего партнёра из всех, кого ты бы мог выбрать сам. Ладно, некоторые не умнели. Всё равно это были единицы. Если его соулмейт не был подростком — что выглядело бы чрезвычайно странно, большая разница в возрасте никогда Дугласа не привлекала, — понять его логику Дуглас решительно отказывался.

Ну, в самом деле, не мог же он…

«Тебе сколько лет?»

«Да уж больше, чем ты думаешь. У меня было дохрена времени, чтобы это обдумать. Давай считать, что мы просто друг другу не подходим».

«Глупо. Как мы можем друг другу не подходить, если у нас связь? Да ты меня даже не знаешь!»

«На Земле 7 миллиардов человек. Уверен, ты среди них ничем не выделяешься».

«Я выделяюсь тем, что я твой соулмейт», — парировал Дуглас.

«Сочувствую. Извини, мне правда жаль. Поищи кого-нибудь другого».

Зелёный значок контакта сменился серым, сообщая, что NN разорвал соединение, оставив за собой последнее слово. Дуглас растерянно глядел на экран. Сколько он ни думал о том, что, может быть, однажды всё-таки встретит своего соулмейта, сколько ни представлял их знакомство, ни разу ему не приходило в голову, что его просто пошлют куда подальше. Даже не объяснив, за что.

Ну и что его соулмейт окажется мужчиной, конечно. Хотя по сравнению с первой частью это были ещё цветочки.

***

На следующий день он уже не ловил на себе любопытствующие взгляды. Все вели себя как обычно, но Дуглас не обнадёживался — коллег своих он прекрасно знал и не сомневался, что Джефф был допрошен с пристрастием, а то, что сказать ему было, по сути, нечего, только подогрело общий интерес. Поэтому он не удивился, когда в маленьком итальянском кафе через улицу, куда все сотрудники «Дельта Инщурэнс» ходили на ланч, за его столик подсела Кэтрин Полески. Пока она болтала о погоде и о том, что лето в этом году обещает быть холодным, Дуглас уже понял, к чему всё идёт.

— Мы вчера за тебя волновались, — наконец сказала она, коснувшись его запястья быстрым движением; Дуглас едва успел подавить желание отдёрнуть руку. — Джефф сказал, что у вас всё в порядке, но, знаешь, так всегда говорят. Мы ведь думали, у тебя вообще нет связи. Ты такой скрытный.

Кэтрин работала в «Дельта Инщурэнс» уже лет шесть, она была замужем за университетским профессором и, почти не скрываясь, изменяла ему с молодыми парнями. Пару лет назад она недвусмысленно намекала Дугласу, что не прочь провести с ним вечер, но он сделал вид, что не понял. Какими бы ни были её отношения с мужем — с её соулмейтом, — лезть в них он не хотел, да и романтические связи с коллегами ещё никого до добра не доводили. Хотя приходилось признать, что такое внимание ему польстило.

Тогда же она обмолвилась, что хотела бы узнать, каково это — прожить всю жизнь без связи. Из чего Дуглас заключил, что двигало ею по большей части любопытство.

— Я не люблю говорить о личной жизни.

Если он думал, что Кэтрин это смутит, то напрасно.

— Вы давно вместе?

— Не очень.

— А-а, всё-таки мы были правы, — засмеялась она. — Она не местная, да? Вот почему ты не спешишь домой по вечерам.

— Да, — согласился Дуглас и, чтобы расставить точки над i, добавил: — Он не местный.

Кэтрин понимающе кивнула. Связь между двумя мужчинами не была чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, хотя, конечно, подавляющее большинство соулмейтов были разнополыми. «Странно, — подумал Дуглас, — что я к этому уже привык». Он никогда не считал связь между людьми одного пола аморальной, придерживаясь теории, что формирует её природа, а значит, с тем же основанием можно считать аморальными рыжие волосы или торчащие уши. Что касалось сексуальной привлекательности — хотя предпочтение он отдавал женщинам, интерес к мужчинам был ему не чужд. И всё же было в этом нечто смущающее. Он гораздо более охотно рассказал бы о своём соулмейте, если бы тот был женщиной. Ну и если бы не противился так их знакомству. Хотя Дуглас был уверен, что NN (он так и не узнал, как того зовут) переменит своё мнение.

Надо же, а раньше он и не думал, что настолько консервативен. Пока ситуация не коснулась его самого.

На остальные вопросы Кэтрин он отвечал примерно так же — уклончиво, давая ей возможность самой додумывать подробности. Чем больше она придумает, тем легче будет скрыть правду: о своём соулмейте он не знает ничего, кроме пола. Даже имени.

***

«Может быть, всё-таки встретимся?» — написал он через несколько дней, когда стало ясно, что его соулмейт действительно не собирается писать первым. Не то чтобы Дуглас всерьёз этого ожидал.

Значок возле двух заглавных букв тускло светился серым.

«Это глупо. Ты не можешь отрицать связь», — попробовал он на другой день.

«А ты подумал, что теперь делать мне? Ты же хочешь решить за нас обоих!»

NN молчал. Разозлившись, Дуглас написал на руке:

«Выйди в скайп, или я тебе это на лбу напишу!»

И со злорадным удовлетворением увидел, как значок меняет цвет на зелёный.

«Ты не отстанешь теперь?»

«Ты мой соулмейт, помнишь? Конечно, я не отстану».

«Похоже, я твой единственный шанс на личную жизнь, да?»

Дуглас открыл рот. Закрыл. NN попал в точку. Все прошлые отношения Дугласа — немногочисленные, мягко говоря, — были отравлены осознанием, что это не навсегда. Что где-то есть человек, предназначенный ему, а значит, все остальные романы по определению не имеют смысла. С первого свидания над ними витало ожидание неминуемого разрыва. Только с Лорой, последней его женщиной — и, наверное, единственной, в которую он был влюблён, — Дуглас начал думать, что это навсегда. Им обоим было за тридцать, оба так и не встретили своих соулмейтов и уже начали привыкать к мысли, что не встретят никогда. Парадоксальным образом именно отсутствие связи дало им шанс. Они удивительно быстро сошлись, Лора без раздумий переехала в его квартиру, а к Рождеству Дуглас начал присматривать в ювелирных магазинах кольца — что-нибудь простое, но изящное. В украшениях Лора предпочитала классику.

Но однажды утром, когда они проснулись в одной постели, по запястью Лоры поползла змейка замысловатого синего узора — и всё закончилось.

Её соулмейт оказался вдовцом. После смерти супруги он решил сделать то, что не мог прежде без её согласия, — татуировку. Если бы он подождал с исполнением своего заветного желания хотя бы пару месяцев, Лора уже вышла бы за Дугласа замуж (он не сомневался, что она согласится) и всё запуталось бы ещё сильнее. Но он успел вовремя. Новый год Дуглас встречал уже в одиночестве. Он не обижался — так было правильно. Мало кто решится спорить со связью.

Вот его соулмейт, например, решился. И пока что в этом преуспевал.

«В некотором смысле да. Много ли ты знаешь людей, готовых вступить в отношения с чужим соулмейтом?»

«Есть люди, у которых вообще нет соулмейта. Как-то справляются».

«Да, я знаю. Я долго считал себя таким. Плохо они справляются».

Дуглас потёр ладонью лоб и подумал, что этот диалог ни к чему не приведёт. Они спорят каждый о своём — такие убеждения за один разговор не меняются.

«Слушай… — начал он и тут же понял, что не знает, как обращаться к собеседнику. — Как тебя зовут, кстати? Я Дуглас».

«Эван».

«Правда?»

«Какая разница? Ну да. Не думаю, что ты можешь меня найти по одному имени».

Дуглас ощутил разочарование — среди его знакомых не было ни одного Эвана. А как было бы просто, окажись его соулмейт кем-то, кого он давно знал.

«Эван, я понимаю, ты не хочешь чувствовать себя обязанным стать моим соулмейтом. Я не настаиваю. Мы совсем не знаем друг друга, это понятно. Давай считать, что мы познакомились просто так. Если мы не подходим друг другу, то быстро это выясним. Хотя я уверен, что подходим».

«Ты случайно не машины продаёшь?»

«Страховки», — ухмыляясь, ответил Дуглас.

«Ха-ха».

«Серьёзно».

«Чёрт».

«Не волнуйся, я работаю с корпоративными клиентами».

Эван не ответил, но Дуглас почему-то был уверен, что он улыбается.

«А ты чем занимаешься?»

«Продаю спортивное оборудование».

«Вот видишь, уже что-то общее».

«Хобби, увлечения?»

Дуглас замешкался. Он никогда не считал себя скучным человеком, но сейчас внезапно понял, что ему толком нечего ответить. Большую часть его времени занимала работа, а в остальном он просто… отдыхал?

«Я читаю, — написал он. Выглядело откровенно жалко. Надо было найти что-то связанное со спортом. — Бегаю. Зимой катаюсь на горных лыжах».

«Типичный набор, я понял. Vs скалолазание, парапланы, альпинизм, фрирайдинг. Не думаю, что нам было бы интересно вместе».

«Я когда-то ходил в горы», — вспомнил Дуглас, умолчав о том, что это было много лет назад и всего два раза. Ему тогда понравилось, но потом пришлось сменить работу и свободного времени не стало даже в выходные — вернее, не стало выходных, а когда они появились… как-то и не тянуло уже. Лора тоже была домоседкой, и они любили проводить вечера за просмотром какого-нибудь нового фильма или просто читая — каждый свою книгу.

«Ну, это всё меняет».

«Может быть, это не главное».

«Это то, как мы проводим свободное время. Что нам нравится делать, на что мы тратим деньги. Что может быть важнее? Политические взгляды?»

«Отношение к семье, например. У тебя большая семья?»

«Слушай, я понимаю, что ты делаешь. Но это бесполезно. То, что у нас есть какие-то общие точки, не делает нас идеальной парой друг для друга».

«Связь с тобой не согласится. И мне было приятно с тобой общаться. Тебе разве нет?»

«Это ничего не значит», — написал Эван через несколько минут молчания. И отключился.

***

«В самом деле, — думал Дуглас, пропуская мимо ушей жалобы мистера Митчелла на падение прибыли, делающее непосильной оплату страховки для сотрудников его компании, — мало ли пар проводят свободное время порознь? Один на рыбалке, другой в саду. Не обязательно любить то же самое, достаточно уважать чужой выбор».

Политические взгляды — это самое малое, к чему можно привыкнуть. Дугласу было плевать на политику, так что Эван мог придерживаться каких угодно взглядов, кроме разве что радикальных. Большая семья или её отсутствие, любовь к домашним животным или аллергия на них — всё, кроме крайностей, он бы принял. Они наверняка в чём-то не совпадут, но разве не в этом смысл связи? Она выбирает тех, чьи отличия будут дополнять друг друга, а не вставать преградой.

Может быть, судьба как раз и намекала ему, что стоит сделать свою жизнь интереснее?

Мистер Митчелл перешел ко второму обязательному пункту программы — жалобам на налоги, и Дуглас поспешил прервать его, прежде чем начнутся витиеватые намёки на скидки. За годы работы он успел запомнить этот монолог почти дословно.

— Почему бы нам не встретиться на следующей неделе? Я готов подъехать к вам в офис в любое удобное для вас время.

Мистер Митчелл зашуршал страницами.

— Может быть, в субботу? — предложил он. — В два часа.

Заодно и тема для разговора с Эваном появится.

— Прошу прощения, — вежливо сказал Дуглас, — но в субботу я никак не могу. Только в рабочие дни. В любой, когда вам будет удобно.

***

Утром в субботу он закинул на заднее сиденье своего «Форда» спортивный рюкзак с сэндвичем, бутылкой воды и фотоаппаратом и направился на восток от города, туда, где из-за леса поднимался острозубый горный хребет.

Дорога до первой скальной стены, вырастающей над дорогой грозным каменным цунами, заняла меньше часа. Дуглас удивился про себя: почему он так давно сюда не ездил? Не так уж и далеко, и ведь думал иногда, глядя на темнеющие за лесом вершины, что было бы неплохо провести день на свежем воздухе. Думал и оставался в городе.

На стоянке, откуда начинались размеченные тропы, было тесно — место оказалось популярным. Дуглас закинул на плечи рюкзак, запер машину и решительно двинулся по тропинке, взбегающей вдоль склона.

***

Ещё более непривычно, чем жить со связью, оказалось жить со связью, о которой все знают. Дуглас начал замечать вещи, которые раньше проходили мимо его внимания — или, скорее, на которые он старательно внимания не обращал, считая эту часть жизни недоступной для себя и не желая лишний раз убеждаться, сколь много был лишён. Мария из бухгалтерии носила маркер в нагрудном кармане и, когда выдавалась свободная минута, писала что-то у сгиба локтя, отвернув рукав блузы; на губах у неё блуждала нежная улыбка, совершенно преображающая обычно строгое лицо. На тыльной стороне ладони Лизы Клейтон темнело сердечко, каждый день новое, и только по яркости контура можно было понять, нарисовано оно на коже или проявилось с руки её соулмейта. Связь была естественной и привычной для них. То, что переживал Дуглас — первое появление надписей, осознание, что где-то в мире есть единственный предназначенный ему человек, желание как можно скорее найти своего соулмейта, — всё это осталось в их юности, сменившись признанием и принятием связи. Рядом с коллегами, некоторые из которых были моложе, Дуглас чувствовал себя подростком среди взрослых.

Он даже начал прислушиваться к разговорам, когда речь заходила о связи и соулмейтах, — не участвовал, потому что сказать ему было нечего, но слушал с внезапно появившимся интересом. От попыток втянуть в эти разговоры его самого привычно уходил. Пока что в борьбе любопытства и деликатности среди коллег побеждала деликатность, но Дуглас сомневался, что это продлится долго. Он понимал, что скудных крох информации, выдаваемых им в ответ на чужое любопытство, хватит ненадолго и вскоре кто-нибудь задастся вопросом, почему Дуглас не спешит съезжаться со своим соулмейтом, почему никто не видел их совместных фотографий, не слышал разговоров по телефону. Он и сам до конца не верил, что его соулмейт действительно не хочет встречаться с ним.

***

«Мои коллеги не знают, кто ты, — написал он Эвану. Тот уже не уходил в оффлайн наглухо, как прежде, поэтому Дуглас не сомневался, что его сообщение будет прочитано. — А я не знаю, что отвечать на их вопросы. Расскажи хоть что-нибудь, чтобы я не выглядел идиотом».

«Сам придумай».

«А потом я забуду, что придумал, или узнаю правду и буду выглядеть идиотом в квадрате. Хочешь, я начну первым? Мне 35 лет, я живу в Грейсхилле, штат Монтана — надеюсь, мы с тобой не очень далеко друг от друга. Живу один, даже домашних животных нет. I группа крови, рост 6’1, вес примерно 170 фунтов. Я бы добавил фото, но у меня их почти нет. Только с прав. Но там у меня такой вид, словно я пил неделю».

«Чувствую, ты привык заполнять анкеты на сайтах знакомств».

«Всего один раз было, — открестился Дуглас. — Но я так долго над ней думал, что запомнил почти дословно».

«А этот пассаж про права там тоже был?»

«Нет, это экспромт».

«Очаровательно. Можешь сказать своим коллегам, что я похож на Брэда Питта. Или кто там ещё сейчас популярный. Забудешь детали — сверишься с фотками из интернета. А лучше придумай сам и запиши».

«Это нечестно».

«Подай на меня в суд».

По крайней мере, подумал Дуглас, он моложе меня. Представить, что так ведёт себя человек лет сорока, он не мог. Брэд Питт, значит? Ну, пусть будет Брэдд Питт.

***

Именно так он и сказал Кэтрин, с совершенно серьёзным лицом. И в тот же день узнал от Джеффа, что у него, оказывается, есть чувство юмора.

***

Это оказалось неожиданно затягивающим — их переписка. Эван никогда не писал первым и избегал отвечать на личные вопросы, словно боялся, что Дуглас узнает его по цвету волос или росту. Дуглас слал ему смешные новости и картинки, делился тем, что казалось достаточно интересным, и время от времени осторожно проверял границы. Вопросы о семье Эван отметал сразу, о друзьях рассказывал немного больше — так Дуглас узнал, что он дважды переезжал, в детстве и сразу после окончания колледжа, несколько лет держал у себя чужую кошку и вообще был человеком отзывчивым и общительным. Только его соулмейту, как парадоксально это ни звучало, от этой общительности перепадали жалкие крохи.

Через неделю Дуглас уже с нетерпением ждал возможности снова отправиться на прогулку в горы. Он выбрал другой маршрут, на несколько миль длиннее, и с удовлетворением понял, что даже частые подъёмы и спуски не представляют для него особой сложности. Всё-таки быть в хорошей форме — это здорово.

«Кажется, благодаря тебе я нашёл новое увлечение, — написал он Эвану. — Раз ты так хорошо в этом разбираешься, может, посоветуешь что из снаряжения?»

«Ты бы ещё для прогулки во дворе снаряжение попросил, — последовал незамедлительный ответ. — Ну, возьми ботинки хорошие. И палки».

«Любые?»

«Если весишь не двести фунтов, то любые. Которые под тобой не согнутся, короче».

«Ладно, спрошу у продавца», — смиренно согласился Дуглас. 

Минут через двадцать Эван написал:

«Будешь выбирать, пришли фото ассортимента. Посмотрю».

Что доказывало: чем проще манипуляция, тем легче люди на неё ведутся.

***

— Твои, наверное, рады, — заметил Джефф, когда они сидели за ланчем и разговор, как назло, снова зашёл про связь. Дуглас уже начинал подозревать, что раньше Джефф сдерживался исключительно из деликатности, понимая, что может задеть за больное.

Он пожал плечами, словно говоря «кто знает», и Джефф понимающе кивнул. Дугласу было интересно, что он понял. «Его» бы обрадовались, без сомнения. В семье у всех были соулмейты, один Дуглас оставался белой вороной. Его не осуждали, наоборот — относились сочувственно и деликатно, что бесило до зубовного скрежета. Ещё хуже стало, когда появилась Лора — в глазах матери так явно читалось «Ну, это всё же лучше, чем ничего», что вот уже несколько лет Дуглас старался не появляться на семейных торжествах, придумывая всевозможные оправдания. Если бы родители узнали, что у него появился соулмейт, они были бы счастливы.

Но он не хотел говорить им — так. Не хотел объяснять, почему не может познакомить их со своим соулмейтом, почему тот избегает его — особенно учитывая, что и сам этого толком не понимал. Он представил бы родителям Эвана только тогда, когда тот согласился бы познакомиться с ними, и не раньше.

***

Очередная маленькая победа ждала его вечером, когда он сидел за столом с книжкой и чашкой свежего чая — смородина и малина, новый аромат, который Дуглас безоговорочно полюбил, едва попробовав. Телефон на краю стола завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении:

«У тебя бывали клиенты, которые два часа выклёвывают тебе мозг, а потом уходят, ничего не купив, да ещё с таким видом, словно это ты виноват?»

Дуглас не смог сдержать улыбку — тема была знакома до боли. А потом до него дошло, что Эван написал ему сам — впервые! — и улыбка стала ещё шире.

«Раз в пару месяцев, как по расписанию. Я их уже начал вычислять на подлёте».

«Такое ощущение, что они заранее знают, что ничего не купят, но, сука, нельзя просто сказать «нет» и уйти!»

«Я думаю, они хотят убедиться, что приняли правильное решение».

«Потратив моё время».

«Смирись».

Эван затих. Вероятно, пытался смириться.

«Не могу не порадоваться, что ты наконец написал первым, — отправил ему Дуглас. Он чувствовал себя рыбаком, на крючке у которого трепыхается рыбка, и надо очень осторожно тянуть леску, чтобы не дать ей сорваться. Если дать Эвану выпустить пар и исчезнуть, он может сделать вид, что это была случайность. Дуглас не хотел рисковать.— Ты всё ещё на работе? Поздно же вы закрываетесь».

«Это ничего не значит».

Дугласу хотелось думать, что Эван пошутил, напомнив об их первой переписке. Хотя это было очень оптимистичное желание.

«Почему же, прогресс налицо. Ещё немного — и мы, возможно, наконец-то встретимся».

«Слушай, хватит уже. Я серьёзно. Иди, найди себе наконец женщину и успокойся. Или мужчину, кого ты там предпочитаешь».

«Очень смешно слышать это от своего соулмейта».

«А я не смеюсь. Просто прими как данность — у нас с тобой ничего не получится. Уверен, ты сможешь найти мне замену».

Это упрямство уже почти перешагнуло границу с идиотизмом.

«Какую замену? Ты — мой соулмейт! Какие у меня могут быть отношения с кем-то ещё?»

«Но ты же не сидел всю жизнь в одиночестве, ожидая, что я вдруг появлюсь и мы будем жить долго и счастливо?»

Это звучало как издевка. Намеренная. Дуглас положил телефон на стол экраном вниз, пережидая — первым порывом было написать в ответ что-то хлёсткое, язвительное, ударить так же больно. Да, он ждал. Все нормальные люди ждут своих соулмейтов. Какого чёрта Эван писал об этом словно о чём-то глупом, смешном? Или он специально выворачивал всё так, чтобы оправдать своё нежелание встречаться? Как будто это не он, а Дуглас вёл себя неразумно. Да Дуглас уже проявил столько терпения и рассудительности, что на двоих хватило бы!

«Да, я ждал тебя, — написал он в итоге, тщательно выбирая каждую букву. — Не понимаю, почему тебя это удивляет. Ты мой соулмейт. Что было бы, если бы я завёл с кем-то роман, а затем появился ты? Думаешь, легко рвать отношения из-за того, что у одного из вас появился соулмейт?»

Уж он-то знал об этом лучше, чем кто-либо. Эван, должно быть, просто не представлял, каково прощаться с тем, кого любишь, потому что судьба не выбрала вас друг для друга. И утешать себя тем, что боль пройдёт, но зато потом вы оба будете по-настоящему счастливы, а то, что казалось счастьем до сих пор, — всего лишь эрзац, жалкое подражание истинной связи.

Дуглас смотрел, как Эван печатает, но ответ всё не появлялся и не появлялся. А потом сообщение о том, что собеседник набирает текст, исчезло, и в тот же момент заиграл Бах — бессменный рингтон, который Дуглас переустанавливал на каждый новый телефон.

— Не успеваю печатать, — зло сообщил знакомый голос; лишь несколько секунд спустя Дуглас понял, что на самом деле ещё ни разу его не слышал. — Ты серьёзно? Ты похерил бы нормальные отношения только из-за того, что какой-то незнакомый чувак сказал: «Привет, я твой соулмейт, забудь этого неудачника, мы с тобой будем жить долго и счастливо»?

Оказывается, надо было разозлить его, чтобы добиться наконец разговора. Знал бы — давно бы так и сделал, а не уговаривал, как потенциального вип-клиента. Профдеформация в полный рост.

— Соулмейт — это не незнакомый чувак, — ответил Дуглас. — Это тот, с кем ты сможешь прожить всю оставшуюся жизнь. Долго и счастливо, да. По-моему, ответ очевиден.

— Ну ты и идиот.

— Я идиот? — Дуглас задохнулся от возмущения. — Да как ты...

— Знаешь что? — перебил его Эван. — В мире семь миллиардов людей. И мы все не такие уж разные. Из этих миллиардов найдутся тысячи тех, с кем ты мог бы быть счастлив. Десятки тысяч! Всего лишь надо вынуть голову из задницы и поглядеть по сторонам. Но нет, без грёбаных надписей это всё не то, дешёвая китайская подделка, которую можно выкинуть на помойку и забыть. Соулмейт же! Идеальная пара же! Только херня всё это, слышишь?! Нет никаких идеальных пар, есть люди, которых мы выбираем. Ты уже давно мог бы завести семью и жить счастливо, но нет, ты сидишь на жопе и ждёшь, пока природа решит всё за тебя. Да если бы у меня сейчас кто-то был и вдруг объявился ты, я бы тебя послал не раздумывая!

— А ты меня и так послал, — ввернул Дуглас. Эван замолчал.

— Ну да, — с заминкой согласился он. — Так что, в общем, без разницы.

— Ещё из твоих слов я делаю вывод, что никого у тебя сейчас нет, — продолжал Дуглас, не давая ему опомниться. Теперь была его очередь. — Так что послал ты меня просто так, без повода. Это, по-твоему, нормально? А теперь представь на минуту, что мы с тобой познакомились просто так, без связи. В чём разница? Мы каждый день переписываемся, у нас есть общие интересы. — Не то чтобы это было правдой, но чисто технически они действительно переписывались, и кто сказал, что сфера продаж не могла считаться общим интересом? — Даже поругаться успели. По мне, это вполне похоже на начало отношений. А ты отказываешься от них только из-за связи, хотя говоришь, что она для тебя ничего не значит. Так это неправда! Она для тебя столько значит, что ты в лепёшку расшибёшься, лишь бы её не признавать. И кто из нас идиот, а?!

Он выпалил эту тираду на одном дыхании, не замечая, что почти кричит, и лишь потом запоздало удивился: как Эван сумел его до такого довести? Его, всегда считавшего себя спокойным и уравновешенным.

— Ты неправильно всё понял, — буркнул Эван. Уже не агрессивно, скорее даже неуверенно.

— Да нет, я как раз понял всё правильно. Это ты со своими дурацкими убеждениями сунул голову в… — Он запнулся всего на миг, но, уже произнося более приличное «землю», услышал тихий смешок — и внезапно успокоился. Напряжение схлынуло волной, унося с собой злость, как грязь с кромки прибоя. — Давай не будем выяснять, кто из нас был больше не прав, ладно? Лучше встретимся. Поговорим. Понравимся друг другу — хорошо, нет — значит, действительно не судьба.

Он не сомневался, что понравятся. Они же были соулмейтами, в конце концов, что бы там Эван ни говорил.

— Я подумаю.

Дуглас не стал давить — это уже была победа.

— Звони ещё, — попросил он. — Не хочу повторяться, но мне было приятно с тобой разговаривать. Даже если мы половину разговора ругались.

— М-м. То есть да. Мне тоже.

«Определённо прогресс», — усмехнулся Дуглас про себя.

— И не могу не отметить, что ты всё-таки записал мой телефон. Значит, допускал, что понадобится.

— Да ничего я не записывал, — раздражённо отозвался Эван. — Ты этот номер уже лет шесть на руке пишешь, тут хочешь не хочешь, а запомнишь.

Дуглас оцепенел.

— Шесть лет? — еле слышно повторил он, не узнавая своего голоса.

Эван не ответил.

— Ты шесть лет знал? И молчал?!

В трубке раздались короткие гудки.

Дуглас сидел и слушал их, зная: если пошевелится, то сделает что-нибудь неправильное. Швырнёт телефон в стену, например. Растопчет его. Разобьёт что-то попавшееся под руку.

Шесть лет!

Шесть лет назад у него уже был соулмейт. Шесть лет назад, когда он был моложе и мог влюбляться, когда чувства были ярче, острее, чем сейчас. Когда он ещё не знал Лору, и они могли не встретиться и не расстаться. Шесть лет они могли быть вместе. Шесть лет одиночества, заранее обречённых отношений и пришедшей им на смену горечи утраты. Всё это время Эван знал об их связи, но даже не подумал сообщить ему. И дальше бы не сообщал, если бы не несчастный случай.

Какое право он имел так поступать?!

Дуглас грохнул телефоном о стол и, вскочив, начал кружить по гостиной, как волк по клетке — бушующая внутри ярость требовала выхода. У него столько всего могло быть! Всё, о чём он мечтал и чему — чего уж скрывать — завидовал, глядя на других людей, нашедших свою пару. Он любил свою работу, не испытывал недостатка в друзьях, поддерживал хорошие отношения с родственниками, но того единственного, чего невозможно было достичь, полагаясь лишь на свои усилия, его лишили. Из-за прихоти этого идиота Эвана, которому, видите ли, не хотелось связи. А Дугласа кто-нибудь спросил, чего хотелось ему?! Он ведь мог последовать той же извращённой логике и не думать ни о ком, кроме себя! Им с Лорой было хорошо вместе, насколько может быть хорошо не-соулмейтам, — вот было бы здорово, удержи он её тогда, не позволь уйти к своему избранному. А потом и сам послал бы Эвана куда подальше, появись тот в его жизни. Четыре человека остались бы без связи только потому, что одному из них втемяшилось, что ему навязывают выбор против его воли. А ведь он мог, ещё как. Лора бы не возражала. Она ведь сама убеждала его тогда, что мир не вертится вокруг связи, что она счастлива с ним и готова забыть про своего соулмейта — ведь она уже привыкла к тому, что его нет, так какая разница? Но Дуглас знал, что это всего лишь страх перед неизведанным. Попытки удержать просыпающийся сквозь пальцы песок того времени, когда у них было будущее. И несмотря на то что для него это означало остаться в одиночестве, Дуглас проявил решительность и положил их отношениям конец. Как говорил его отец, не стоит резать терьеру хвост по частям.

Дуглас остановился. Последняя мысль зацепилась в мозгу острым крючком и трепыхалась, не желая исчезать. Он положил конец? Они с Лорой ведь вместе так решили. Она тоже согласилась, что расстаться — единственный возможный выход. Не сразу, конечно, сперва она говорила, что это ничего не значит, и какое-то время они пытались в это поверить и жить как прежде — но вскоре молчать и делать вид, что ничего не изменилось, стало невыносимо. Лора держалась дольше, говорила, что любит его, что никто другой ей не нужен, но Дуглас знал, что это самообман. И не позволил ей тратить на него время, когда она она могла быть счастлива со своим соулмейтом.

А она хотела остаться с ним.

А он её… прогнал?

Дуглас тяжело опустился обратно за стол, нащупал лежащий вниз экраном телефон — не разбил, слава богу. История неудавшегося романа и разрыва с Лорой внезапно предстала перед ним в ином свете, и он заколебался. До этого он не сомневался, что единственной виновницей, если так можно выразиться, их разрыва была внезапно проявившаяся связь Лоры, и они расстались, потому что не могли не расстаться. Ведь связь — это главное, бороться против неё бессмысленно.

Но Лора любила его. Лора хотела остаться с ним. Если бы он уступил тогда… могло ли оказаться, что они сейчас были бы счастливы вместе? Поженились бы, родили бы ребёнка или двоих, стали настоящей семьёй, а когда появился бы Эван, Дуглас сказал бы ему: никаких проблем, приятель, тебе не нужна связь — и у меня без неё всё хорошо. Эван только порадовался бы. Но главное — все эти годы он мог быть счастлив с Лорой, если бы не решил тогда, что это невозможно.

И чем дольше Дуглас думал об этом, тем сильнее удивлялся: почему он так поступил? Неужели его уверенность в том, что связь важнее всего, оказалась сильнее любви к Лоре и того, как хорошо им было вместе — когда он забывал, что они не соулмейты, а значит, этот роман заранее обречён. На самом деле вся обречённость была лишь в его голове.

— Я идиот, — сказал Дуглас вслух. — Я кретин. Я… чёрт. Чёрт. Что я наделал.

Похерил свою жизнь. Потерял любимую женщину. Именно он был в ответе за это, а не какой-то парень, решивший распоряжаться своей жизнью самостоятельно. Хотя, конечно, мог бы и предупредить, просто из вежливости.

Дуглас подошёл к шкафу, открыл его и сделал то, чего не делал уже несколько лет, — достал припрятанную на верхней полке бутылку виски. Подобные открытия нельзя было переживать на трезвую голову.

***

Виски не подвёл. Дуглас не любил ощущение опьянения, но, по крайней мере, оно притупило грызущее его сожаление о просранном счастье. И вообще стало как-то легче. Что сделано — то сделано. Зато вот у него теперь есть соулмейт. Тот ещё засранец, но Дуглас же не выбирал. А переписываться с ним интересно. И разговаривать… наверное.

Мысль послать Эвана нахер уже не казалась ему такий привлекательной.

Некоторое время он вертел маркер в руках, думая, что написать. Ничего подходящего в голову не шло. Он отхлебнул ещё виски и без особой мысли провёл на руке линию с острым углом. И ещё одну. Получился заборчик. Или горный хребет. Или гребень дракона. Дуглас рассматривал своё художество и думал: если Эван решит, что его соулмейт спятил, то пускай.

Под острой пикой заборчика появились лёгкие линии штриховки. Дуглас с любопытством смотрел, как картинка обретает объём. Значит, горный хребет. Он пририсовал внизу прямоугольник, накрыл покатой крышей. Пока выводил трубу, у дома появились окошки и крыльцо.

Ёлки вокруг дома они рисовали в две руки; те, что справа, щетинились иголками, слева пушили длинные лапы, чем-то напоминая сосны с картин китайских художников. Для перспективы заморачиваться никто не стал, и лес на горных склонах остался лишь намечен отрывистыми штрихами.

Картинка была дурацкой. Рисуя облако над горой, Дуглас чувствовал себя подростком с едва открывшейся связью, не знающим, как себя вести со своим соулмейтом и что говорить. Когда рисунок стал выглядеть законченным, а фантазия Дугласа иссякла, он наконец решился: нарисовал в углу телефоную трубку и знак вопроса. И через неколько секунд его телефон зазвонил.

— Привет, — сказал он, подумав мельком, что надо внести Эвана в список контактов. 

— Привет, — отозвался Эван и, похоже, хотел добавить что-то ещё, но Дуглас ему не дал:

— Ну ты и ублюдок.

Эван промолчал.

— Я так хотел тебя прибить, — продолжал Дуглас. — Честное слово, если бы ты пару часов назад попался мне под руку, я бы дал тебе в морду. Знаешь, за что?

— За то, что думал только о себе? — предположил Эван. — Послушай, я хочу...

— За то, что ты прав.

— Вообще-то я...

— Подожди, дай сказать. Ты был прав не в том, что молчал шесть лет — за это я тебя до сих пор хочу ударить. Но то, что ты сказал про связь и что я ничего, кроме неё, не видел... — Дуглас закрыл глаза и откинулся на стуле, прижавшись затылком к стене. Почему-то так, в темноте, говорить было проще. — Ты прав, я был идиотом. У меня тогда был роман с чудесной женщиной. Мы оба были без связи и думали, что, может быть, никто уже и не появится. Я хотел на ней жениться. Мы так подходили друг другу; если бы соулмейта можно было выбрать, я выбрал бы её. А потом у неё появилась связь.

— И она тебя бросила, — тихо сказал Эван.

— Я её. Понимаешь теперь, какой я идиот? Я сразу решил, что это конец, и отправил её к нему. Даже слушать ничего не хотел. А она бы осталась со мной. Она меня... она меня, кажется, действительно любила. Вот и скажи теперь, что я из-за своего дурацкого отношения к связи не просрал всё сам.

— Не буду, — после небольшой паузы согласился Эван.

— Самое плохое — если бы ты тогда появился, я бы тоже её бросил. Мне было бы стыдно, конечно, но я бы не сомневался, что поступаю правильно. Так что спасибо тебе. Я хотя бы мудаком не стал.

Он услышал, как Эван тихо усмехнулся себе под нос.

— Да, если так посмотреть...

— Я так на тебя злился, — повторил Дуглас. Он мог говорить искренне, потому что знал: за молчанием, разбавленным редкими ответами, пряталось понимание. Поддержка. Он мог сказать что угодно, и Эван не осудил бы его, потому что в этой лодке они были вдвоём. — Но ты был прав. Связь предлагает возможность, а не диктует условия. Ты был ничем мне не обязан. Ну, разве что татуировку забить не мог. — Он снова услышал смешок. — А я просрал всё, что у меня было. Целиком по собственной воле.

— Знаешь, — тихо сказал Эван, — я вообще-то хотел извиниться.

— За что? — невесело усмехнулся Дуглас. — Мы только что выяснили, что ты был прав.

— Это ты так думаешь. Ты вообще... — Эван запнулся. — Резкий какой-то. Из одной крайности в другую. То связь — самое главное, то она ничего не значит.

— Погоди, это же твои слова?

— Да, и я был не прав. Теперь объясню, хорошо? Как бы тебе сказать... — Эван замолчал. Дуглас ждал, пока он подберёт слова. — В общем, можно сказать, что я был на месте твоей женщины. Только наоборот.

— В какую сторону наоборот? — уточнил Дуглас.

— Ну, у нас было то же самое. Роман, любовь, все хорошо... жениться, правда, не собирались, мы тогда только колледж закончили. Но жить вместе, завести собаку, долго и счастливо, вот это всё — ты понимаешь.

— А потом у тебя появилась связь? Хотя нет, ты же меня послал.

— Да, у него. — Голос Эвана чуть слышно изменился. Дуглас знал: так бывает, когда лицо сводит от напряжения и приходится выталкивать слова сквозь сжатые зубы, чтобы не сорваться. — Он меня бросил. Сразу. Ради какого-то урода, которого даже не видел ни разу. Ему это было важнее, чем то, что у нас. Ведь связь же, соулмейты же, природа предназначила. — Он с шумом втянул воздух. — А главное знаешь что? Он даже не извинился. Это же естественно! Не он решил, судьба решила. Какие могут быть претензии?

— Да, действительно, — пробормотал Дуглас.

Он никогда не думал, что будет радоваться тому, что связь проявилась у Лоры, а не у него. Узнавать в неизвестном мудаке себя-не-случившегося было страшновато.

— Можешь представить, как я злился. А потом увидел твой номер. Получалось, что он был прав, понимаешь? Что всё было правильно, он ушёл к своему соулмейту, а я нашёл своего, все счастливы. У меня просто рука не поднялась.

— Долго же она у тебя не поднималась, — не удержался Дуглас.

— Да, я знаю. Прости.

— Мог хотя бы написать, что не хочешь общаться.

— А ты бы вцепился в меня как клещ, — парировал Эван. — Как сейчас.

— Ты меня вполне успешно динамишь.

— Успешно, как же, — пробормотал Эван. — Я тогда не думал о тебе, ясно? Как о человеке. Ты был таким абстрактным соулмейтом, который где-то там есть. Я не думал, что ты чувствуешь, когда я не отвечаю. Извини.

Дуглас пытался решить, что хуже — если тебя игнорируют намеренно или если на тебя просто плевать. Оба варианта вызывали желание сказать в ответ что-нибудь ещё более обидное. Он вздохнул и постарался убедить себя в том, что это не пойдёт на пользу их едва установившемуся перемирию.

— Я, кажется, знаю, почему нас выбрало друг для друга, — сказал он вместо этого. — Чтобы мы больше никому жизнь не испортили.

Эван засмеялся.

— Очень может быть.

С ним даже молчать — и то хорошо было. Молчишь, а тебя слушают. И ты слушаешь в ответ. Дуглас позволил себе порадоваться этому чувству ещё немного, а затем рискнул:

— Может, встретимся?

И не прогадал.

— Давай. Только уговор: если друг другу не понравимся или что-нибудь пойдёт не так — не будем упираться. Разойдёмся, и всё. Можем остаться друзьями.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Дуглас. Он был уверен, что всё пройдёт так, как надо, но не видел смысла говорить об этом. Если Эвану так спокойнее — пусть. — Ты где живёшь, кстати?

— Сентуорт.

— Так это же рядом. Я в Грейсхилле.

— Да, ты говорил. Почти соседи.

— Да. — Дуглас улыбнулся. — Я у вас в апреле был, ездил к клиентам. Как насчет субботы? Раньше не получится, я работаю.

— Да, в субботу отлично. У меня тоже выходной. 

— Отлично, — повторил Дуглас. Прощаться не хотелось. — Надо не забыть теперь смыть наши художества. У меня завтра совещание, приедет начальство из центрального офиса, мне там придётся вместо шефа сидеть. Будет очень неловко, если они эти ёлочки увидят.

Эван закашлялся.

— А у вас разве не дресс-код? Пиджаки там, рубашки… нет?

— У нас в переговорной кондиционер сломан. Дресс-код есть, но особо не соблюдается, так что рукава закатать можно.

— Эм…

— Что? — насторожился Дуглас.

— Постарайся не закатывать. Я ручкой рисовал.

— Ручкой… — Дуглас уставился на собственную руку, вернее, на бледную часть рисунка на ней. Больше половины. — Ты идиот?! Что тебе мешало взять маркер?

— Да нет у меня маркера, — с досадой отозвался Эван. — Я же говорил, что мне не нужна эта связь, ну и маркер не покупал.

— Отмывай, — твёрдо сказал Дуглас. — Как хочешь, но отмывай. Если завтра это кто-то увидит, я тебя убью.

— Ладно, ладно.

Ему показалось или Эван с трудом сдерживал смех?

Или даже не сдерживал…

Остаток вечера Дуглас наблюдал за тем, как постепенно бледнели ёлки и элементы домика — свою часть рисунка он без труда стёр влажной салфеткой. Когда линии стали почти неразличимы, пришло СМС: «Так достаточно?»

«Нет», — написал Дуглас, чувствуя себя отмщённым по крайней мере за один год из шести.

К субботе надо будет ещё купить набор разноцветных маркеров. В подарок.

***

На самом деле Дуглас лукавил — начальство из центрального офиса придерживалось более чем демократичных взглядов, никто и глазом бы не моргнул, увидев у него на руке следы переписки (перерисовки?) с соулмейтом, только поулыбались бы. Но положенный официально дресс-код он всё-таки старался соблюдать и был рад, что предплечье под закатанным рукавом оказалось чистым. Оставалось только гадать, чем Эван его оттирал. Дуглас всегда ненавидел мыть испачканные чернилами пальцы.

Настроение с утра было приподнятым, мысли то и дело возвращались ко вчерашнему разговору. Наконец-то они встретятся. Сколько он уламывал Эвана, почти месяц? Дольше, чем самого упрямого клиента. Зато и результат обещал быть в сотню раз лучше любой премии.

Дуглас с трудом заставил себя сосредоточиться на речи Харриса, финансового директора их филиала. Потом наступила очередь Лейбниц, руководителя юротдела, её сменил Чармейн. Дуглас ждал своей очереди, слушал, кивал в нужных местах, старался не улыбаться своим мыслям — чтобы не поняли неправильно. Попытки думать только о деле проваливались с треском. Считал секунды до того, как вращающийся вентилятор повернётся в его сторону, чтобы обдать потоком прохлады — весьма условной, но лучше уж так, чем умирать от жары. Погода с утра была пасмурная, но жара никуда не исчезла, и город превратился в гигантскую парилку. Когда пришёл его черёд говорить, он кратко описал основные достижения своего отдела за полгода и проблемы, с которыми пришлось столкнуться, обрисовал перспективы развития. Брайан, начальник его отдела, лежал в больнице с приступом панкреатита, но накануне вечером Дуглас обсудил с ним своё выступление, поэтому теперь оставалось лишь озвучить его.

Закончив, он сел обратно на своё место и подпёр кулаком подбородок, демонстрируя внимание к следующему коллеге — Робу Маклейну. Тот раскрыл приготовленную папку и начал вынимать оттуда яркие разноцветные графики — наглядный результат работы его подчинённых. Маклейн всегда подходил к работе творчески.

Увлечённо разглядывая цветные круги, подписи к которым были такими мелкими, что приходилось как следует напрячься, чтобы их прочитать, Дуглас не сразу обратил внимание, что Маклейн замолчал. Заметил только, когда жужжание вентилятора в полной тишине стало невыносимо громким. Маклейн молчал и смотрел прямо на Дугласа, и все остальные — коллеги, руководство — тоже смотрели. Как будто у него вдруг выросла вторая пара ушей. От неуютного ощущения Дуглас даже подался назад, к спинке кресла.

— Что такое?

Маклейн неуверенно поднял руку:

— Дуг, у тебя это…

— Что? — Он оглядел себя — всё было в порядке, даже рубашка под мышками не намокла. Дуглас непонимающе посмотрел на Лейбниц, а затем проследил её испуганный взгляд — и только тогда увидел.

С внешней стороны его предплечья, где вчера прорастали ёлками горы и дым вился из трубы кривоватого домика, алели угловатые резаные буквы:

«Игл Пик 911».

Дуглас оцепенел. Он сразу понял, чем, вернее, как это написано, и осознание того, что надо что-то сделать, срочно и без права на ошибку, вогнало его в ступор.

Харрис деликатно кашлянул, и этот звук вернул Дугласа в сознание.

— Кажется, все основные вопросы мы обсудили, — сказал Харрис, участливо глядя на него. — Остальное мы вам перескажем… да идите же, Дуглас, у вас, кажется, что-то срочное.

— Д-да, — запинаясь, пробормотал тот, — спасибо...

Он поднялся, не обращая внимания на чужие взгляды — удивлённые, заинтересованные, растерянные, — и поспешно вышел в коридор, на ходу доставая телефон. Номер Эвана был на первой странице списка звонков, но из трубки прозвучало лишь «Вызываемый абонент недоступен», и Дуглас мысленно обозвал себя идиотом: конечно, он недоступен, был бы доступен — не стал бы вырезать послание на руке. Вместо того, чтобы тупить, надо было сразу звонить 911.

Дуглас потратил несколько не очень приятных минут, объясняя, что он понятия не имеет, что именно случилось на Игл Пик, потом вспомнил, что Эван говорил о своих увлечениях — и спокойствия ему это не прибавило, зато девушка-оператор, принявшая звонок, наконец перестала его допрашивать, пообещала, что спасатели выедут немедленно, и посоветовала не волноваться. Кажется, он услышал, как она пробормотала «Опять эти чёртовы скалолазы, сколько можно!», отключаясь, но не был уверен, что ему не показалось.

Когда разговор закончился, Дуглас обнаружил себя уже в холле направляющимся к выходу из здания. Стремление сделать хоть что-то побуждало его бежать. Куда? Дуглас остановился. Всё, что от него требовалось, он сделал. Правильно понял сообщение, вызвал спасателей. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

А Игл Пик, вспомнил он, — это ведь та самая скала, мимо которой он проезжал каждые выходные, совсем недалеко от места, где он обычно оставлял машину. Там постоянно кто-то тренировался, залезая или спускаясь по верёвкам. Может быть, и Эван, до Сентуорта оттуда было рукой подать. И она почти рядом с дорогой, и ехать туда самое большее — час, а если забыть про ограничение скорости, то минут за сорок можно уложиться. Хотя это совершенно лишнее, что ему там делать — помочь всё равно не сможет, только мешаться будет, его роль — вызвать помощь и ждать…

Но Дуглас говорил себе об этом, уже выруливая со стоянки. Дорога была почти пустая; до выезда из города он ещё следил за скоростью, но когда дома вокруг сменились зелёными пастбищами — вдавил газ. Асфальт с утра уже успел высохнуть, можно было не бояться, что машина потеряет управление. Тем более, подумал Дуглас с мрачноватым юмором, она всё равно застрахована. 

Игл Пик торчал из-за деревьев широким кривым зубом, потемневшим от сырости. Дуглас бросил машину на пустой обочине — почему спасатели не торопятся? откуда они вообще едут? — и устремился в лес по основательно протоптанной дорожке. Уже под деревьями его осенило — он вернулся и достал из машины аптечку. Чёрт знает, что там произошло. Может пригодиться.

Лес окутал его душной влагой — солнце не пробилось через ветви деревьев, чтобы высушить отсыревшую хвою. Дуглас пару раз поскользнулся на влажных корнях, проклял сквозь зубы свои классические туфли с гладкими подошвами. Так, чего доброго, и самому помощь понадобится. 

Вблизи Игл Пик был выше, чем казался от дороги. Плоская, словно топором отрубленная скала; если присмотреться, можно было различить несколько змеящихся среди каменных выступов верёвок. Дуглас отметил это машинально и сразу забыл, потому что уже видел главное — лежащего под скалой человека.

Дуглас рванулся было к нему, затем спохватился, притормозил, пережидая, пока схлынет волна адреналина. Паника — плохой помощник. И, кажется, ничего страшного не случилось, никто не умирает прямо сейчас. Эван лежал на спине, подложив под голову рюкзак и скрестив на груди руки, словно просто прилёг отдохнуть. Услышав шаги, он повернул голову и взглянул на Дугласа.

— Привет. Я же просил позвонить 911.

— Я позвонил. — Дуглас опустился рядом на колени — стоять над лежащим было неловко. Самым странным было то, что он совсем не удивился, увидев Эвана. До этой минуты он не знал о нём ничего, кроме имени и голоса, но, несмотря на это, у Дугласа не было ощущения, что он видит перед собой незнакомца. Это была не встреча — это было узнавание. — Должны скоро приехать. Я могу что-то сделать? Может быть, надо шину или повязку… извини, я в этом не разбираюсь совсем.

Левая нога Эвана была вывернута под таким углом, что можно было не спрашивать, что случилось. Дуглас пожалел, что выскочил из офиса без пиджака. Подложить бы его под спину, земля не такая уж и тёплая, а он читал когда-то, что при травмах всегда бывает переохлаждение.

— Оставь профессионалам, — отмахнулся Эван. Он был бледен и часто дышал, но говорил связно. Левая рука была залита кровью, но уже подсыхающей. Дуглас машинально потёр предплечье и внимательнее вгляделся в светлые волосы Эвана. Грязь есть, крови не видно. Это хорошо.

— Что-то ещё болит?

— Нет. Только нога. Удачно... — Он непроизвольно шевельнулся и тут же закрыл глаза, сглатывая. — Удачно упал. Всё на ногу. Остальное цело.

— А телефон разбил, чтобы мне написать?

Смартфон с раздробленным экраном лежал здесь же, под боком у Эвана. Осколки стекла блестели среди хвои.

— А, и на телефон тоже. Хорошо, что ты сразу всё понял. На подробности меня бы не хватило.

Дугласу очень хотелось схватить его за воротник и трясти, но вряд ли это пошло бы Эвану на пользу. 

— Знаешь, есть такая штука, называется «маркер»...

— Я собирался купить, правда. Просто не успел. — Эван покрутил в воздухе запястьем. — Такая глупость. Рука подвела. Думал, она совсем зажила уже, так-то всё нормально было, а под нагрузкой оказалось, что нет.

— А что с рукой?

— Витрину разбил, порезался. Я же тебе вроде говорил? Это когда мы с тобой познакомились.

Дуглас подавил желание закрыть лицо ладонью. 

— И часто ты так?

— Нет. — Эван выглядел виноватым. Или хотел выглядеть. — Не очень. Ну, раз в год? Или два. Три максимум. Хотя…

— Я примерно понял.

Со стороны дороги послышался шум, и Дуглас поднялся на ноги, отряхивая с брюк прилипшую хвою. Эван наблюдал за ним с настороженным выражением лица — словно ожидал чего-то.

— Учти, я не изменюсь, — предупредил он наконец. — Я не специально, оно всё само как-то получается, но ты видишь. Может, нам и правда лучше… Я часто делаю глупости, иногда масштабные. Ну, ты тоже видел. И наверняка дальше буду. И ещё я...

— Помолчи, — прервал его Дуглас. Ему было весело и хотелось много чего сказать в ответ на это сбивчивое бормотание, но судя по звукам, времени для разговора наедине у них почти не осталось. — Дай мне узнать тебя самому. И не решай за нас двоих, стоит нам разбегаться или нет. Ты мне, в конце концов, шесть лет должен.


End file.
